GFCI devices are designed to trip in response to the detection of a ground fault condition at an AC load. Generally, the ground fault condition results when a person comes into contact with the line side of the AC load and an earth ground at the same time, thus creating a situation which can result in serious injury. The GFCI device detects this condition by using a sensing transformer to detect an imbalance between the currents flowing in the line and neutral conductors of the AC supply, as will occur when some of the current on the line side is being diverted to ground. When such an imbalance is detected, a mechanically latched circuit breaker within the GFCI device is immediately tripped to an open condition, thereby opening both sides of the AC line and removing all power from the load. Many types of GFCI devices are capable of being tripped not only by contact between the line side of the AC load and ground, but also by a connection between the neutral side of the AC load and ground. The latter type of connection, which may result from a defective load or from improper wiring, is potentially dangerous because it can prevent a conventional GFCI device from tripping at the intended threshold level of different current when a line-to-ground fault occurs.
GFCI devices may be connected to fuse boxes or circuit breaker panels to provide central protection for the AC wiring throughout a commercial or residential structure. More commonly, however, GFCI devices are incorporated into electrical receptacles that are designed for installation at various locations within a building. A typical receptacle configuration is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,997, to Bienwald et al., the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. This type of receptacle includes test and reset pushbuttons and a lamp or light-emitting diode (LED) which indicates that the circuit is operating normally. When a ground fault occurs in the protected circuit, or when the test button is depressed, the GFCI device trips and an internal circuit breaker opens both sides of the AC line. The tripping of the circuit breaker causes the reset button to pop out and the LED to be extinguished, providing a visual indication that a ground fault has occurred. In order to reset the GFCI device, the reset button is depressed in order to close and latch the circuit breaker, and this also causes the LED to illuminate once again.
In addition to ground fault detection/protection, protection from miswiring is also needed. Specifically, GFCI receptacles of the type described above may be erroneously connected with the incoming AC source conductors being tied directly to the load or feedthrough terminals of the receptacle rather than to the source terminals. Because of the nature of the internal wiring of the GFCI receptacle, this miswiring condition is not easily detected. AC power will still be present at the receptacle outlets, making it appear that the receptacle is operating normally. If the test push button is depressed, the latching mechanism within the GFCI receptacle will be released and the reset push button will pop out, again making it appear that the GFCI receptacle is operating normally and providing the desired ground fault protection. In reality, however, no such protection is being provided because the AC source has been wired directly to the receptacle outlets without passing through the internal circuit breaker of the GFCI device.
Additionally, the safety function of GFCI devices depends upon power being prevented from reaching the receptacle when a trip condition occurs. A potentially unsafe condition occurs if the test button is pressed and the GFCI fails to trip. Therefore, the need exists for a GFCI device with a fail safe system to ensure that when the test button is pressed and the GFCI device fails to trip, the failed condition of the GFCI devices is indicated to the user in some manner.
Another concern with regard to miswiring relates to the receptacle terminals. Specifically, the conventional GFCI device has a set of load terminals that are shared with the receptacle terminals leading to the face of the receptacle. In the typical miswiring scenario, the AC source is connected to the load terminals while the downstream load devices are connected to the line terminals. Thus, while tripping the latching mechanism in response to a miswiring condition protects the downstream devices, devices plugged into the GFCI receptacle may still be subjected to AC power. It is therefore desirable to provide a latching mechanism that does not share the contacts between the receptacle terminals and the load terminals.